group_project_social_networking_for_organizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Torri's Page
Annotated Bibliography Biggio, G., & Cortese, C. G. (2013). Well-being in the workplace through interaction between individual characteristics and organizational context. International Journal of Qualitative Studies on Health and Well-being, 8 doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.3402/qhw.v8i0.19823 The authors examined the well-being of employees in the workplace, contributing factors, and the individual psychological traits. Training in the workplace and employee counseling services should be implemented to create a healthy work environment for the well-being of individuals. Ebrashi, R. E. (2013). Social entrepreneurship theory and sustainable social impact. Social Responsibility Journal, 9(2), 188-209. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.1108/SRJ-07-2011-0013 This author discussed social entrepreneurship and how social enterprises focus on social change influence organizations to build a sustainable social impact. Social impact is comprised of social and cultural significances regarding human populations based on private and public behaviors that change the way individuals work, play, live, interact with others, categorizing needs, and manage as a member in society. Social entrepreneurs can obtain social impact through the logic model as it provides inputs, process, outcomes, and impact. Laird-Magee, T. (2013). Teams build a wiki to teach each other four social media platforms. Journal of Advertising Education, 17(1), 46- 54. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/1353639190?accountid=39364 This author discussed in this article how a wiki can be used by team members. Data is collected by team members according to their assigned social media site, such as Facebook, Twitter, Linkedin or YouTube. As the teams collaborate across information is added on their platforms. There is a 20-minute oral presentation that each team used its wiki to develop and teach the primary elements marketers should know to leverage a specific social medium. Also, each team will consult on their social media platform with their client engagement. Lloyd, S., & Härtel, C. (2010). Intercultural competencies for culturally diverse work teams. Journal of Managerial Psychology, 25(8), 845-875. doi:http://dx.doi.org/10.1108/02683941011089125 The authors evaluated behavior of individuals that work in culturally diverse teams and how they interact and communicate more effectively with each other. This essentially has an influence on the development of the organization and individuals. A culturally diverse organization would focus more on recruiting, development, selection, training, and performance management practices. Ultimately, competencies in the organization would have a bearing on job satisfaction and commitment in the workplace. Ornstein, D. (2012). Social media usage in the workplace around the world - developing lami and practices. Business Law International, 13 (2), 195-207,120. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/1173720136?accountid=39364 The author addressed in this article the issue of social media in the workplace and employment law. Social media can be abused by employees and can influence the organization’s reputation. Further, there are boundary issues as it relates to business or personal due to confidentiality. Moreover, he use of social media becomes a permanent record for any negative comments could be detrimental to the organization. Randolph-Seng, B., Mitchell, R. K., Marin, A., & Lee, J. H. (2015). Job security and entrepreneurship: Enemies or allies? Journal of Applied Management and Entrepreneurship, 20(1), 24-49. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/1667362374? accountid=39364 The authors examined how perceptions regarding entrepreneurial actions impact job security. Entrepreneurship is viewed as having an influence in the global economy. The actions of entrepreneurs produce new jobs and innovative products and services for organizations and consumers. Moreover, these actions cause and act of reviving organizations and gaining economic security. There is a mutual perception that entrepreneurship and economic security are compatible.